Escape and Fall
by Naru-L
Summary: Kagome podia ouvir as batidas na porta da frente, acompanhadas pela conhecida voz masculina. Só podia maldizer sua própria sorte por seu ex-namorado escolher justamente um dia em que os outros vizinhos estavam fora para tentar derrubar sua porta.


_**N.A. – Presente de amigo secreto para a Lally, minha eterna anã!**_

_**Espero que você goste, agora que chegou até aqui =D**_

_**Disclamer – InuYasha não me pertence. Não é uma pena? Seria tão divertido ganhar dinheiro para torturá-lo... Enfim, não é meu!

* * *

  
**_

**Escape and Fall**

Kagome podia ouvir as batidas na porta da frente, acompanhadas pela conhecida voz masculina. Só podia maldizer sua própria sorte por seu ex-namorado escolher justamente um dia em que os outros vizinhos estavam fora para tentar derrubar sua porta. Por que ele não tinha continuado como o sempre adorável, sorridente e levemente bobo Houjo?

Abriu a janela do apartamento e respirou fundo para tomar coragem antes de sair para o estreito parapeito que ligava seu apartamento ao vizinho. Disse a si mesma para não olhar para baixo enquanto se espremia contra a parede e caminhava lentamente na direção da janela.

Suspirou, sorrindo aliviada quando não mais ouviu a voz de Houjo. Parou em frente a grande janela e tentou enxergar dentro do apartamento. Claro, ele estava lá, como sempre ignorando tudo e todos. Podia apostar que ele daria uma festa se Houjo resolvesse ir para o próximo nível de loucura, arrombasse seu apartamento e a matasse.

'_Maldito seja.'_

- Ei! – Tentou chamar sua atenção, dando leves batidinhas no vidro e mesmo que ele não esboçasse qualquer reação, ela sabia que ele podia ouvi-la. – Ei, idiota! – Tentou novamente, batendo mais forte no vidro. Sorriu quando viu as orelhas caninas se moverem e ele apertar os lábios em um claro sinal de irritação. – InuYasha, seu grande imbecil!

InuYasha virou a cabeça para a janela, desviando o olhar da televisão pela primeira vez. Sorriu e acenou para ela como se uma garota se equilibrando no parapeito da janela fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Abra a maldita janela e me deixe entrar, InuYasha. – Kagome franziu o cenho quando ele fez sinal dizendo que não conseguia ouvi-la. – InuYasha! – Ela se apertou mais contra a janela, estremecendo com o vento. – Juro que se morrer volto só para te assombrar por toda a sua vida!

InuYasha levantou e se aproximou da janela, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Você sabe que eu vou fazer isso!

- Sério? – Ela viu os lábios dele se moverem exageradamente, embora não pudesse ouvir sua voz.

'_Eu o odeio._'

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eu conheço InuYasha por toda a minha vida. – Ok, talvez 'por toda a minha vida' seja um exagero, já que ele é pelo menos quatro anos mais velho do que e eu e eu o vi pela primeira vez no jardim de infância, mas eu o conheço por muito tempo. – E não existe um momento, tirando é claro quando éramos crianças e ele era fofo, que ele não tenha me ofendido ou apenas ignorado minha existência. Perdemos contato quando ele foi para a faculdade em outra cidade e por uma dessas coincidências estranhas acabamos morando no mesmo prédio._

_Quando o vi, depois de tantos anos, pensei que tudo seria diferente, que aquele detestável comportamento era apenas parte da mudança que todo mundo passa no lindo caminho à vida adulta._

_Não era._

_Lembro daquele primeiro encontro com perfeição. Fazia algumas semanas que eu tinha me mudado e ainda não conseguira conhecer meu vizinho. Sempre o via entrando, quase correndo, antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo. Mas naquele dia, ele derrubou a chave e isso me deu a vantagem para conseguir alcançá-lo antes que conseguisse desaparecer no interior do apartamento._

_- Olá! Ainda não tive a chance de me apresentar..._

_- Maldição. – Ele disse, de maneira nada discreta enquanto se apressava a colocar a chave na fechadura. _

_- O que disse? – Esperei por alguns minutos, mas ele não respondeu enquanto equilibrava o pacote de compras no braço direito e continuava lutando com a fechadura. – Bem... – Continuei, tentando ignorar o suspiro irritado. – Eu me mudei para o apartamento ao lado do seu, meu nome é..._

_- Kagome Higurashi, eu sei._

_Pisquei confusa, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita._

_- Nós já nos conhecemos?_

_- Já tive esse desprazer sim. – Ele finalmente conseguiu destrancar a porta – Adeus. – Ele entrou correndo e bateu a porta na minha cara._

_Enquanto eu continuava lá, parada, sem entender o que exatamente tinha acontecido ou como conhecia aquele maluco, a porta voltou a se abrir e o rosto dele apareceu na fresta. Cenho franzido em uma expressão nada amigável e reconheci quase imediatamente aquele par de olhos dourados._

_- Não faça barulho, bata a porta ou grite. Você sempre foi muito barulhenta. _

_Vi a porta começar a se fechar novamente, pensando que ele acabara de bater a porta. Na minha cara. Mas não foi um comentário sobre essa falta de educação que saiu dos meus lábios._

_- InuYasha, é você?_

_- Ótimo, continua idiota como sempre. – Ele voltou a fechar a porta e eu franzi o cenho. Novamente, antes que eu pudesse ter outra reação, a porta voltou a se abrir. – Não é porque nos conhecemos que você pode me pedir favores. Nada, Não me peça nada. InuYasha nunca tem nada para dividir. Ele é pobre._

_- Eu—_

_- E não me peça para cuidar do seu gato quando for viajar. Odeio gatos._

_- Eu nunca... – Suspirei – Como sabe que eu tenho um gato?_

_- Aquela criatura estúpida costuma miar em noite de lua cheia._

_Corei. _

_- Já pensou em comprar cortinas? Se ele não puder ver a lua—_

_- Eu tenho cortinas! – Falei rápido, a coisa mais estúpida que podia, apenas para ter uma chance de quebrar aquele estúpido monologo._

_- Então obviamente não sabe utilizá-las._

_A porta bateu na minha cara pela terceira vez em menos de quinze minutos._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Abra janela e me deixe entrar. – Kagome repetiu, enquanto imaginava qual seria a maneira mais dolorosa de matar seu vizinho idiota.

- E por que eu faria isso? – InuYasha falou, novamente movendo a boca de maneira exagerada para que ela pudesse entendê-lo.

- Houjo está tentando derrubar minha porta.

- Eu sei.

- InuYasha, por favor! Está frio!

- Você não devia fazer esse tipo de coisa usando saias... Ah, espera. – Ele desapareceu em outro cômodo e voltou com um papel que colou na janela para que ela pudesse ler: _'As pessoas andando na rua estão tendo uma bela visão do seu traseiro.'_

- Aaaah! Seu imbecil! Abra a janela! Abra a janela! Abra a janela A-GO-RA! – Kagome socou a janela com mais força.

A janela se abriu repentinamente e antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, sentiu alguém segurar sua cintura e puxá-la para dentro. Abriu a boca para xingá-lo e sentiu uma mão cobrir seus lábios.

- Inútil fugir pela janela se ele puder ouvi-la aqui, não acha?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Então foi quase ódio à primeira vista._

_Quer dizer, eu não o odiava realmente. A maior parte do tempo. Odiar alguém em tempo integral requer muito esforço e eu... Tinha coisas melhores para fazer._

_Os próximos dois anos não melhoraram nossa interação. InuYasha sempre me lançava olhares de aviso nas raras vezes que estava no corredor e me via saindo. Exceto na primeira noite de lua cheia de cada mês, nesse dia ele simplesmente sumia._

_Alguém pode se perguntar como isso mudou. Como meu vizinho totalmente mal humorado, que havia insistido que nunca me faria favores, estava me ajudando agora?_

_Ok, se você pode chamar isso de ajuda._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome concordou com um aceno e esperou que ele retirasse a mão que cobria seus lábios, depois de alguns minutos, quando isso não aconteceu, ela franziu o cenho e mordeu com toda a força. InuYasha se afastou imediatamente, proferindo uma série de palavrões que fizeram a garota sorrir.

- Sua maldita garota selvagem! – InuYasha finalizou, balançando a mão.

- Ainda preciso respirar e era impossível com a sua 'pata' cobrindo minha boca e nariz. – Kagome sorriu, alisando as roupas com as mãos. – Quem está fazendo barulho agora?

- Não consigo entender por que diabos você não chama a polícia de uma vez. – InuYasha pegou o controle e aumentou mais o volume da televisão. – Ou contrata alguém para se livrar daquilo por você.

- Contratar alguém? – Kagome girou os olhos, deixando-se cair no sofá. – Quem você acha que sou? Alguém da máfia?

- Se fosse da máfia não precisaria contratar alguém para fazer o serviço sujo.

- Por que nossas conversas são sempre tão... Desagradáveis? – Ela cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho quando a pergunta pareceu diverti-lo. – E você deveria estar fazendo algo para se livrar dele!

- Não acha que já fiz o suficiente?

- Houjo continua me perseguindo. Então deixe-me pensar por um minuto... – Kagome virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele. – Não!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Há quase um ano atrás, eu estava namorando Houjo. Eu o conhecia desde o colegial e sempre tivera uma queda por ele, mas perdemos contato quando fomos para faculdades diferentes. Eu o reencontrei por acaso na fila do caixa do supermercado, e começamos a sair. Houjo continuava o mesmo que eu me lembrava: Prestativo, sorridente, sempre preocupado com tudo e com todos._

_Por três meses aquilo foi lisonjeiro. Houjo sabia de todas as coisas que gostava no colegial, e sempre fazia questão de me presentear com essas coisas. Íamos a restaurantes que serviam minha comida favorita, me dava doces que eu nem lembrava mais gostar, flores que eu adorava na época do colégio e todos os dias era uma data importante. Ele sempre insistia em me acompanhar em todos os lugares, se eu saia mais tarde do serviço ele estava esperando por mim apenas para me acompanhar de volta para casa._

_Como eu disse, era lisonjeiro e no começo eu realmente pensava que nunca seria demais ser paparicada dessa forma, mas no quarto mês comecei a me sentir sufocada. Tentei dizer que não precisávamos fazer apenas coisas que ele __**achava**__ que eu gostaria – e, vamos ser sinceros, depois de quase nove anos, quem tem os mesmos gostos? Ele estava só imaginando que eu ainda gostava daquelas coisas. Que ainda era a mesma Kagome. – Talvez da próxima vez pudéssemos ir a algum lugar que ele gostasse, comer algo que ele gostasse, parar de comemorar cada maldito dia como se fosse uma ocasião importante... Eu tentei, juro. Mas parecia que estava falando com uma parede._

_Outros três meses se passaram antes que eu tivesse coragem de terminar tudo. Disse que ainda poderíamos ser amigos, nos encontrar de vez em quando para saber como ia a vida – E ok, isso talvez tenha sido meu GRANDE erro. –, mas que deveríamos sair com outras pessoas._

_Uma semana depois ele ainda me esperava sair do emprego para me levar para casa. Eu ainda encontrava presentes na minha porta e flores eram entregues no meu serviço._

_Troquei meu horário de expediente, passei a negar as entregas, mas nada disso funcionou. Um belo dia eu estava saindo pela manhã quando o vi se escondendo atrás de uma árvore do outro lado da rua do meu prédio. Na fila do mercado. Por vezes podia jurar que o via no meio da multidão no metrô. _

_Era insuportável. Parecia que um maníaco estava me seguindo..._

_Oh! Espere! _

_Tinha um maníaco me seguindo e espionando. Um maníaco sorridente!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Preciso lembrá-la que você não me contratou para nada? Não me paga nada para bancar seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada.

- Sou mesmo idiota. – Kagome bateu na própria testa. – Como esses comentários mesquinhos ainda me surpreendem?

- Como você acabou de dizer... É uma idiota.

- Eu te odeio, InuYasha.

- Também não morro de amores por você.

- Ótimo! – Kagome cruzou os braços e voltou sua atenção à TV.

- Ótimo! – InuYasha repetiu, trocando de canal.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Tentei ignorar, pensando que dessa forma Houjo perceberia que eu não dava importância a sua existência. Troquei meu telefone e celular quando ele começou a ligar e finalmente... Pedi que me transferissem para outro escritório._

_Meu primeiro dia no novo emprego parecia promissor, as pessoas eram simpáticas e eu pensava finalmente ter me livrado de Houjo. Era um misto de liberdade e relaxamente eu que não sentia hà várias semanas. Isso durou apenas até que eu chegasse em casa e o encontrasse sentado na frente da minha porta._

_Literalmente._

_Saí do elevador e pisquei ao perceber o homem conhecido sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na minha porta. Houjo parecia verdadeiramente infeliz, levantou a cabeça e me lançou um olhar esperançoso. Não consegui virar as costas e sair correndo como pensara em fazer no primeiro momento em que o vira ali._

_- Houjo... – Segurei a bolsa com mais firmeza contra o corpo, não porque pensasse que ele tinha alguma intenção de me roubar, mas porque caso ele avançasse eu poderia acertá-lo com ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Esperando você chegar. – Ele sorriu, levantando-se – Você disse que poderíamos marcar de jantar algum dia._

_- Você deveria ter ligado antes. – Parei a uma distância que julguei segura e peguei minha chave no bolso lateral da bolsa. – Hoje eu tenho um compromisso._

_- Seu número mudou e você não me avisou._

_- Desculpe, Houjo... – Apertei o chaveiro com força, discretamente colocando cada uma das chaves entre cada um dos dedos. Como eles ensinam a fazer naquela revista que li sobre defesa pessoal. – Essas semanas têm sido muito corridas para mim._

_- Você trocou de emprego também._

_- Eu... – Apertei o chaveiro com mais força. – Como você sabe disso?_

_- Fui até lá hoje, e me avisaram que você não trabalha mais lá._

_- Ah!... Sim... – Tentei sorrir. – Fui pega de surpresa com essa notícia também._

_- Entendo. – Houjo sorriu, dando um passo na minha direção e eu fechei o punho com mais força, escondendo a mão atrás das costas. – Sinto sua falta, Kagome._

_- Ahn... – Dei um passo para trás. – Você não arrumou outra namorada?_

_- Você sabe que você é especial, Kagome. – Ele suspirou – Onde vou arrumar outra garota como você?_

_- Aposto que tem várias por aí. Já tentou procurar?_

_Houjo piscou, parecendo confuso, antes de rir._

_- Você é engraçada e única, Kagome._

_- Desculpe, Houjo, mas eu realmente não gosto mais de você. – Ele pareceu desapontado e eu me forcei a completar. – Dessa maneira._

_- Você não arrumou outro namorado também._

_- Arrumei sim! – Protestei._

_- Você está mentindo, eu sei que não tem saído com ninguém._

_- Como você...?_

_- Ninguém vai esperá-la no emprego quando sai tarde._

_- Eu trabalho de manhã agora. – Mordi a língua ao perceber que falara demais. – Isto é, até ontem. Novo emprego, novo horário. Sabe como é. – Sorri._

_- Não tem saído com ninguém._

_- Houjo... Como você sabe disso? – o tremor em minha voz era real. – Você, por acaso, está me seguindo?_

_- Hum... – Ele ergueu os olhos para o teto e sorriu inocentemente._

_- Houjo! Então era você no mercado e no metrô! – Tentei manter minha voz firme. – Sabe como isso é uma atitude pouco... – 'Insana?' - Sadia? Eu poderia ter chamado a policia! Pensei que algum louco... Err... Que alguém estivesse pretendendo me raptar!_

_- Sinto muito, Kagome. – E ele realmente parecia arrependido. Por alguns segundos. Antes de me olhar com um grande e assustador sorriso. – Por isso você precisa de um homem a seu lado. Para te proteger._

_-..._

_Fiquei pensando quem sentiria medo de Houjo. Ok, ele era alto e parecia forte, mas... Estava sempre sorrindo, parecendo meio aéreo. Tive que conter a vontade de rir na cara dele._

_- Houjo..._

_- Eu posso ser esse homem, Kagome._

_- Houjo... Desculpe, mas como eu disse antes, já estou saindo com outra pessoa._

_- Não está não._

_- Eu acho que sei quando estou ou não saindo com alguém. – Falei, começando a me irritar de verdade. Como ele ousava não acreditar no que eu estava inventando? – E você está me atrasando._

_Passei por ele e enfiei a chave na fechadura._

_- Você sempre sai sozinha._

_- Está querendo dizer que eu estou mentindo? – Franzi o cenho e virei para ele._

_- Desculpe, Kagome, eu—_

_- Você tem me seguido desde que terminamos, e isso não é legal. – Bufei irritada. – E agora está dando a entender que eu estou mentindo só para me livrar de você?_

_- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer..._

_- Eu não estou mentindo! – 'Muito' completei em pensamento._

_- Mas você—_

_- Se você não me vê saindo com alguém, do seu esconderijo do outro lado da rua, é porque estou namorando alguém do prédio._

_- Ah! – Houjo pareceu pensativo, tentando decidir se eu estava falando a verdade e ele tinha perdido esse pequeno detalhe._

_- Então... Estou atrasada. – Destranquei a porta e girei a maçaneta, pensando que finalmente conseguira me livrar dele, dei um passo para dentro do apartamento e foi quando ele resolveu 'despertar'._

_- Quem é ele?_

_Senti meu corpo congelar. Quem diabo eu poderia usar em minha pequena e inofensiva mentira? O vizinho da frente era gay, então sem chance. O outro era casado e eu não queria apanhar da mulher dele... Ela parecia realmente forte._

_- Kagome? Você me ouviu?_

_- Sim..._

_Ouvi o barulho de chaves e a porta do apartamento ao lado se abriu. Lembrei do aviso dele logo que me mudei, mas Houjo parecia estar percebendo que a minha demora era indicação de mentira e começara a sorrir novamente._

_- Tudo bem, Kagome, você não precisa—_

_- Ele! – Apontei para InuYasha que como sempre estava tentando parecer invisível – É com ele que eu tenho saído nos últimos dois meses!_

_ - Ele? Mas você dizia que o odiava!_

_Isso pareceu dar a dica e InuYasha parou de trancar a segunda fechadura antes de voltar o rosto em nossa direção._

_- As coisas mudam. – Sorri. – Resolvemos nossas diferenças, não é querido?_

_InuYasha olhou por todo o corredor, tentando encontrar outra pessoa. Nunca desejei tanto matá-lo, mas me forcei a continuar sorrindo enquanto caminhava em sua direção._

_- Não é querido? – Passei meu braço pelo dele e afundei as unhas nele._

_- Você deu pra beber no trabalho? – Ele tentou se livrar da minha mão e eu enfiei as unhas com mais força em seu braço. – Está louca? Pare com isso!_

_- Você comprou o vinho? – Comecei a puxá-lo para o meu apartamento. Não de forma tão discreta quanto queria já que ele estava lutando comigo. - Eu não tive tempo de passar no mercado._

_- Eu não—_

_- Vou fazer seu prato preferido!_

_Isso pareceu chamar sua atenção e consegui empurrá-lo até a minha porta. Ele parou e virou para me fitar._

_- Você não sabe qual é o meu prato favorito._

_- Claro que sei, bobinho. – Ri, tentando parecer despreocupada e dei um último empurrão nele que o lançou tropeçando para dentro da minha sala de estar._

_ - Ei!_

_- Desculpe, Houjo, fica para outro dia, ok? – E antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação, bati a porta._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ei, eu estava vendo aquilo!

- Disse bem. **Estava**. Passado. – InuYasha abriu um grande sorriso. – Agora estamos vendo **isto**.

- Você nem sabe o que é **isto**. – Kagome falou, tentando pegar o controle remoto.

- E você nem sabe o que era aquilo que diz que **estava** assistindo.

- Sim, eu sei! – Ela agarrou uma mexa do cabelo dele.

- Se você acertar eu volto para aquele canal. – InuYasha tentou fazê-la soltar seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo que mantinha a outra mão estendida, deixando o controle longe de seu alcance.

- Ok, era... – Kagome virou o rosto para a TV, tentando se lembrar qual era o programa que estivera assistindo a menos de cinco minutos atrás. – Era...

- Sabia que não estava assistindo de verdade.

- Era uma novela!

- Nem passou perto. – InuYasha sorriu, finalmente livrando a mecha de cabelo da mão dela.

- Um filme?

- Nada disso, você só tinha uma chance.

- Droga! – Kagome se encolheu no canto novamente, voltando a cruzar os braços emburrada.

- Se servir de consolo, não era um filme também. – Ele continuou sorrindo. – Você estava olhando fixamente para um reality show, estavam comendo minhocas.

Kagome virou a cabeça lentamente para fitá-lo.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

InuYasha sorriu e apertou o botão do controle, voltando para o canal que estiveram assistindo anteriormente.

- Ah! Que nojo! Que nojo! – Kagome pulou em cima dele, socando seu braço. – Tira daí! Tira agora, InuYasha!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Passei alguns minutos encarando a porta com um grande e estúpido sorriso vitorioso curvando meus lábios. Estava me esforçando para não abrir a porta lentamente só para ver Houjo saindo da minha vida definitivamente._

'_Plano perfeito' foi o que pensei._

_- Você pretende me explicar por que me raptou, garota estúpida?_

_O sorriso morreu em meus lábios quando me lembrei que estava trancada com InuYasha. O garoto que eu conhecia desde o jardim da infância e continuava sendo: estúpido, grosseiro, ranzinza, mesquinho,..._

_- Oi! Estou falando com você! – A voz dele, soando às minhas costas, irritada como sempre, interrompeu minha lista de adjetivos mental._

_Respirei fundo antes de me virar, exibindo o que esperava ser meu melhor sorriso cordial e agradecido._

_- Antigo namorado._

_- Quê?_

_- Houjo é meu ex-namorado._

_InuYasha arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, e mesmo que não dissesse nada eu quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos: 'E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?'_

_- Certo. – Parei de me forçar a sorrir e o empurrei para longe da porta. Eu não sabia se Houjo tinha mesmo se dado por vencido e ido embora. Era melhor não abusar da sorte conversando tão perto da porta. – O que acontece é o seguinte..._

_- Você não falou algo sobre me alimentar?_

_Parei de empurrá-lo e InuYasha se virou. Eu não conseguia proferir uma palavra sequer, mas minha mente estava gritando: 'O QUÊ???'_

_- Disse que ia fazer minha comida favorita._

_- Você só pode estar brincando._

_- Não estou não._

_- Não tem comida na sua casa?_

_- Caso não tenha reparado, garota estúpida, eu estava saindo para comprar meu jantar._

_Foi com muito esforço que não bati em minha própria testa enquanto dizia:_

_- Ah! Desculpe por isso._

_InuYasha girou os olhos e fez menção de passar por mim em direção a saída. Agarrei seu braço a tempo de impedi-lo de chegar à porta e ele me arrastou._

_- Você não pode sair ainda._

_- Por quê? – InuYasha tentou se soltar e eu praticamente me pendurei em seu braço. – Não estou ficando com __**menos**__ fome, sabe._

_- Ok, eu faço seu jantar. – Quase o chutei quando o vi parar e sorrir para mim. – O que você quer?_

_- Minha comida favorita, óbvio._

_A vontade de chutá-lo ficou mais forte e eu contei até vinte antes de perguntar calmamente._

_- E qual sua comida favorita?_

_- Ramen._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Kagome? – Houjo chamou, batendo à porta de InuYasha. – Você está aí?

Kagome congelou, quase sentada sobre InuYasha. Arrancou o controle da mão dele e trocou de canal antes de dizer:

- Agora olha o que você fez!

- Eu? Você que estava gritando histericamente.

- Eu não—

- Kagome? Você está bem? – As batidas na porta se tornaram mais desesperadas. Houjo estava quase gritando. – Se você não me responder vou chamar a policia.

- Agora isso seria interessante. – InuYasha falou divertido. – Seu perseguidor chamando a polícia porque está preocupado.

- Cale a boca!

- Ele já ouviu você gritando, sua louca, ficar em silêncio não vai adiantar. – InuYasha colocou as mãos na cintura da garota e fez menção de empurrá-la para o sofá. – Acho que ele não acreditaria em mim. Você vem comigo.

- Pare com isso! – Kagome tentou se soltar quando ele a segurou contra seu corpo e levantou. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Tentando convencer seu ex-namorado maluco que não tem nada errado com você. – InuYasha sorriu, caminhando até a porta, ignorando a maneira como a madeira parecia estremecer a cada batida de Houjo, e a abriu de supetão. – Eu não pedi para que substituíssem minha porta.

Houjo observava a cena boquiaberto. Kagome tinha passado as pernas em trono da cintura de InuYasha em busca de apoio e podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do maluco e inocente Houjo no momento. Principalmente porque havia lutado com InuYasha pelo controle e podia imaginar como sua aparência devia estar.

- Oi, Houjo. –Ela sorriu.

- Kagome...

- Você está nos atrapalhando, Gonzo.

- Houjo. – O rapaz moreno o corrigiu automaticamente.

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Não, você disse... Esqueça. – Houjo deu de ombros. – Por que você estava gritando, Kagome?

- InuYasha estava—

- Você não pode ser tão inocente, Bozo, não dá pra dizer o que estávamos fazendo só de olhar para—

- InuYasha!

- Mas eu ouvi ela gritar 'Tira'... – Houjo corou. – Aaah...

- Agora que deixamos tudo claro, pare de tentar derrubar minha porta. – InuYasha ainda estava falando quando a porta se fechou com um estrondo. – Essas batidas não são muito inspiradoras.

- Isso foi totalmente desnecessário. – Kagome ralhou quando ele finalmente a soltou. – Você não precisava dar a entender que nós estávamos...

- Deuses, não acredito que você ainda usa essas calcinhas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Acho que só o medo dele se irritar e sair que me impediu de socá-lo. Apenas sorri, o empurrei para a sala novamente e disse para esperar enquanto eu preparava seu jantar._

_Quinze minutos depois, quando voltei com o pote de ramen nas mãos, não o encontrei na sala. Por alguns segundo imaginei que ele tivesse voltado ao próprio apartamento, mas essa idéia desapareceu quando ouvi Buyo, meu gato, miando no quarto e a voz de InuYasha mandando ele se calar. Marchei até lá e a cena que encontrei me fez ver tudo vermelho._

_- O que diabo você está fazendo agora?_

_- Seu gato tirou todas as suas calcinhas da gaveta, não eu._

_Ok, eu podia aceitar isso como verdade. Não seria a primeira vez que Buyo fazia isso por puro tédio quando eu esquecia a gaveta aberta._

_- Tudo bem. – Resolvi ignorar por que diabos ele tinha entrado ali. – Venha comer antes que esfrie. – Dei meia volta para sair do quarto, mas a voz de InuYasha me fez parar._

_- Por que tem os dias da semana escritos nas suas calcinhas?_

_-..._

_- Você não pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de se esquecer de trocar todo dia se não tiver um lembrete._

_- É claro que não!_

_- O que acontece se você vestir a do dia errado?_

_-... – Contei até dez antes de responder. – Nada, eu simplesmente—_

_- Não troca de calcinha até chegar o dia certo?_

_Antes que eu percebesse o pote de ramen tinha voado de minhas mãos, InuYasha tinha abaixado, e o pobre Buyo estava coberto de Ramen._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eu odeio essa sua boa memória para coisas desnecessárias! – Kagome podia sentir o rosto pegando fogo enquanto arrumava a saia. – Não lembra meu aniversário, mas—

- Eu só lembrei quando vi sua calcinha.

- Se você não tivesse me agarrado só para atormentar o—

- Não foi agora.

- Quê?

- Quer dizer, foi, mas estava bem visível quando você estava no parapeito, mostrando para todas as pessoas na calçada seu traseiro.

- Eu te odeio! – Kagome girou nos calcanhares e correu para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Houjo, como parece óbvio já que escapei pela janela para o apartamento de InuYasha, não aceitou a derrota tão facilmente. Na verdade, ele descobriu onde eu estava trabalhando e vez por outra - quando eu não conseguia escapar, escondida no meio das outras pessoas saindo – estava me esperando e insistia em me acompanhar até em casa._

_Não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse que estava feliz, muito feliz, com meu novo namorado e não tinha nenhuma intenção de abandoná-lo e voltar para ele. Houjo simplesmente continuava insistindo que éramos perfeitos juntos e eu ainda perceberia isso._

_Depois daquela primeira noite, não me atrevi a 'raptar' InuYasha novamente. Apenas escapava de Houjo da melhor maneira que conseguia, até que no Ano Novo ele 'acampou' na minha porta e quando percebeu que eu não fora para a casa de minha mãe como havia dito a ele que faria, resolveu tentar me convencer a abrir a porta._

_Tentei fingir que não estava em casa, mas admito que quando as batidas se tornaram mais fortes, não pude mais agüentar. Eu precisava sair dali, e minha única saída era pela janela._

_Minha idéia original era me arrastar até a janela de InuYasha, abri-la e me esconder lá dentro. Pensei que ele, como meus outros vizinhos, tinha ido passar o feriado com a família já que não tinha saído para bater em Houjo ou chamado a polícia. Coisa que qualquer pessoa normal faria nesta situação._

_Abri a janela do quarto e quando senti a lufada de vento atingir meu rosto quase desisti da idéia. A voz de Houjo e as batidas insistentes na porta foram as únicas coisas que me impediram de recuar. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos enquanto saia para o parapeito, pisei em falso e enquanto tentava me equilibrar abri os olhos e vi a altura em que me encontrava. Não consegui conter o grito que escapou de meus lábios._

_Estava suando frio quando finalmente me senti segura novamente, o corpo inteiro colado na parede e, quase literalmente, congelada no lugar. O som alto de um filme de faroeste me assustou e eu quase pulei. Lembrei a tempo onde eu estava e voltei a me encostar na parede._

_- O que diabo você está fazendo agora, sua louca?_

_Não consegui virar o rosto para fitar InuYasha. Minha voz parecia ter sumido e o que falei não passou de um murmúrio._

_- Fugindo de Houjo._

_- Tentando se matar? – InuYasha perguntou. – Não poderia fazer isso em silêncio?_

_- Não estou... – Parei, minha voz não passava de um ruído esganiçado. Respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de falar. – Não estou tentando me matar, idiota._

_- Não é o que parece._

_Abri os olhos, baixando a cabeça até encontrar InuYasha debruçado na janela. Meu rosto estava quente pela raiva e eu acabei esquecendo da altura em que me encontrava._

_- Meu maior desejo no momento é torcer seu pescoço._

_- Por que não tenta?_

_Estreitei os olhos e dei um passo em direção à janela. Parei quando senti o vento tocar meu rosto e congelei novamente, lembrando que estava no estreito parapeito do sétimo andar._

_- Você—_

_- Sabia que não era capaz._

_Nunca o odiei tanto quanto naquele momento. O idiota estivera ali o tempo todo, sabia que o maluco do meu ex estava martelando a porta e me enlouquecendo e não fizera nada para me ajudar. Não me admira que o volume de sua televisão estivesse tão alto._

_- Eu—_

_- Venha me pegar, querida Kagome._

_Franzi o cenho. Eu nunca pensara, mas ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome daquela maneira tão irônica,me fez cheguar a conclusão de que preferia quando ele me ofendia. Meu corpo se afastou ligeiramente da parede e eu consegui me aproximar da janela._

_- Nunca diga que eu não sou capaz de—_

_O resto das palavras morreram em minha garganta quando meu pé escorregou do parapeito e eu me senti cair. Fechei os olhos, tentando não olhar para a calçada, minhas mãos tentaram e falharam em conseguir agarrar algo que pudesse me ajudar a não despencar._

_Cobri o rosto, pensando que não podia haver uma maneira mais estúpida de morrer do que aquela e foi quando senti um solavanco no meu braço. Olhei para cima e vi InuYasha ajoelhado na janela, segurando meu pulso._

_- Sempre fico surpreso com o seu grau de idiotice._

_Eu queria xingá-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia sequer pensar no que dizer. Apenas coloquei a mão sobre a dele que segurava meu pulso, enquanto ele me puxava para cima e para dentro de seu apartamento._

_- Você esqueceu que—_

_Pulei sobre ele, o abraçando com toda a força que consegui juntar assim que ele me colocou dentro de sua sala de estar. Sabia que em alguns segundos ele iria perceber o que estava acontecendo e, provavelmente, me atirar pela janela, mas não me importava. Não conseguia parar de tremer pelo que quase tinha acontecido e não conseguia falar ou sequer pensar no que estava fazendo e nas conseqüências._

_- Obrigada. – A palavra escapou de meus lábios e eu mal reconheci minha voz, continuei apertando o pescoço de InuYasha naquela espécie de abraço desajeitado e me surpreendi verdadeiramente quando senti seus braços me apertarem de volta._

_- Está tudo bem agora, Kagome. – Pela primeira vez a voz dele não parecia zangada e isso me deixou feliz por alguma razão incompreensível. – Você está segura._

_Sorri, sem deixar de abraçá-lo e senti meu corpo relaxar._

_Naquele momento nem mesmo a voz de Houjo, berrando no corredor, foi capaz de me tirar do sério. Pela primeira vez em meses eu me sentia segura, realmente segura. Como se nada de mal pudesse me alcançar._

_Ironicamente, estava me sentindo segura e feliz com a pessoa que mais desprezava._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome ouviu batidas leves na porta e só então se lembrou que não estava em seu próprio apartamento. Sentiu vontade de chorar de frustração. Por que InuYasha tinha esse efeito estranho sobre ela?

- Abra a porta.

- Vá embora.

- Acho que essa fala é **minha,** uma vez que **você** está na** minha** casa.

- Apenas me deixe em paz, InuYasha.

Kagome sentou no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que tudo isso começara? Um ano? Talvez um pouco mais? Nada mudara em sua vida. Houjo continuava a persegui-la, insistindo que deveriam ficar juntos e ela simplesmente não tinha coragem de seguir o conselho de InuYasha e chamar a policia.

Ela o conhecia há anos, sabia que ele era bom. – Quando não estava agindo como um louco, perseguindo garotas. – Conhecia seus pais, eram quase como uma segunda família.

Houjo era bondoso e gentil, só estava um pouco obcecado demais.

Por mais de um ano.

Mordeu o lábio para não gritar. A quem estava querendo enganar? Ela precisava que Houjo continuasse a agir como um lunático para ter uma desculpa para ficar perto de InuYasha. Se sua vida voltasse ao normal, ele provavelmente voltaria a agir como o cretino anti-social de antes e...

'_Quando foi que ele parou de agir assim?'_

Kagome riu de si mesma ao perceber o quão idiota estava sendo. Permitindo que Houjo continuasse tendo esperanças de conquistá-la – Por que mais ela sempre dizia 'Talvez uma próxima vez?' todas as vezes que InuYasha concordava, mesmo de má vontade, em espantá-lo? –, não arrumava um namorado de verdade. – Dizendo a si mesma que a culpa era de Houjo não lhe dar chance de sair e conhecer pessoas. – e estava sempre perseguindo um cara que deixava bem claro que não a queria por perto.

- Sou mesmo idiota.

- Concordamos com algo.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e encontrou InuYasha parado na janela do quarto.

- Você... Como? Por que não... – Parou de falar e respirou fundo. – Eu já ia sair. Por que não podia esperar mais alguns minutos?

- Ninguém me tranca pra fora do meu próprio quarto. – InuYasha pulou para o chão e virou para fechar a janela.

- Sinto muito.

- Mentirosa.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior para não mostrar a língua em resposta. Desviou os olhos.

- Ok, não sinto.

- Eu sei.

- Odeio quando você começa a agir como 'sabe-tudo'.

InuYasha riu, cortando o pequeno espaço que os separava e sentou no chão à sua frente.

- Existe alguma coisa que você não odeie em mim?

- Não. – Kagome levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, tentando soar sincera.

- Mentira.

- Não é mentira!

- Claro que é.

- InuYasha, eu acho que sei quais são meus sentimentos por você.

- Sabe mesmo?

- Sim, eu... – Kagome baixou os olhos, não conseguindo mais enfrentar a força daqueles olhos dourados. – Cale a boca.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Mentiroso!

- Kagome, eu acho que sei quais são os meus sentimentos por você.

A garota abriu a boca para responder e percebeu que ele apenas repetira suas palavras. Mostrou a língua e desviou novamente o olhar.

- Você é um grande idiota.

- Você é uma grande fonte de encrenca.

Kagome sorriu.

- Não posso negar isso.

- Não posso negar que sou um cretino a maior parte do tempo.

- Eu disse** idiota**, não **cretino**.

- Eu sei, mas não me acho idiota.

A garota sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Posso viver com isso.

- Ótimo.

- Mas ainda acho você um grande idiota.

InuYasha sorriu.

- Posso viver com isso.

- Pare de repetir o que digo contra mim!

InuYasha continuou sorrindo e estendeu a mão.

- Estamos bem novamente?

Kagome segurou sua mão.

- Quando estivemos bem?

- Pode me chamar de idiota, mas achei que estávamos bem antes, você sabe, quando você estava fingindo ver os comedores de minhocas vivas...

- Deuses! Elas estavam vivas? – Ela fechou os olhos com força como se assim pudesse apagar a imagem mental que as palavras dele provocaram. – Eu não precisava saber disso!

InuYasha riu, apertando a mão dela.

- Então estamos bem?

- Desde que você prometa nunca mais falar... Disso.

- E das suas calcinhas.

- Ei!

- Prometo. – InuYasha levantou e a puxou, ajudando a levantar.

- Ótimo! – Kagome sorriu enquanto ele destrancava a porta do quarto. – Ei, idiota?

-... – Ele a ignorou.

- InuYasha?

- Sim?

- Houjo ainda está lá fora?

Ele parou por um minuto, prestando atenção nos sons que vinham do corredor.

- Sim.

- Posso usar seu telefone?

- Para quê?

- Acho que quero ligar para a policia agora.

InuYasha piscou, parecendo chocado com suas palavras por alguns segundos antes que um grande sorriso se abrisse em seu rosto. Apanhou o telefone sem fio da mesa ao lado do sofá e jogou nas mãos dela.

- Já não era sem tempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Minha lembrança mais forte daquele dia, - além, é obvio, de quase ter morrido por minha própria culpa e estupidez. – é da maneira carinhosa com que InuYasha me abraçou por muito tempo. Como se apesar de me tratar tão mal, eu fosse realmente importante para ele._

_Se antes eu não nutria nenhum sentimento por ele – Além de profunda raiva todas as vezes que ele me ofendia sem motivo aparente. – naquele momento eu o amei. E continuei a amá-lo por todos esses meses enquanto atravessava o mesmo parapeito que ligava seu apartamento ao meu, dizendo a mim mesma que esta só querendo que ele fingisse ser meu namorado para espantar o sempre sorridente e, no momento, ligeiramente abilolado Houjo._

_Talvez ele me ame também, ou talvez apenas goste de torturar Houjo, mas agora eu sei que mesmo sem uma desculpa, ainda posso ficar perto dele, nem que seja para discutirmos por alguma bobagem._

_Quando desligo o telefone, vejo Buyo entrando pela janela de InuYasha e se instalando no sofá sem nenhum protesto do meu odiável vizinho. Olho de InuYasha para Buyo por alguns minutos até entender que ele provavelmente o tem raptado quando saio para trabalhar. Não é a toa que Buyo está cada vez mais gordo!_

_- Kagome, você precisa ver isso! _

_Tento disfarçar que ouvi-lo dizer meu nome sem nenhum traço de ironia fez meu coração acelerar. _

_- Você não vai mesmo ficar espionando enquanto a policia leva Houjo, vai?_

_- Por que não? Ele tem feito isso com você por muito tempo._

'_Fato.' Dou de ombros e me junto a ele na janela, observando a calçada lá embaixo._

_- Ei, InuYasha? – Tento não sorrir quando sinto o peso do braço dele sobre meus ombros._

_- O que foi agora?_

_- Você tem alimentado Buyo?_

_Sinto o corpo dele ficar tenso ao meu lado antes que responda, parecendo ofendido com a sugestão._

_- Claro que não!_

_- Ele parece bem à vontade no seu sofá._

_- Seu gato é folgado e aprendeu com você como invadir meu apartamento._

_- E você o alimenta._

_- Ele não pára de miar. Ao menos enquanto está com a boca ocupada não pode fazer barulho._

_- Entendo, é só para mantê-lo calado._

_- Óbvio._

_- Não é mais fácil manter a janela fechada?_

_- Como você vai entrar se ela estiver fechada e eu não estiver?_

_Pisco, levantando os olhos da figura de Houjo sendo arrastada pela calçada para InuYasha que continua parado ao meu lado._

_- Tem razão... – Sorrio, encostando-me nele. – Como vou entrar se a janela estiver trancada?_

_- E depois, - InuYasha volta a falar, dando-se por satisfeito quando Houjo é colocado dentro da viatura. – Se ele estiver aqui, não pode bagunçar suas calcinhas._

_- InuYasha!_

_- Ele apareceu aqui com uma na cabeça outro dia. – Ele continua, ignorando meu tom – Tinha morangos estampados!_

_- Seu grande idiota! – Apoio as mãos em suas costelas e o empurro com toda a força. – Pare de falar de minhas calcinhas! – Piso no pé dele e me afasto, Caminhando para a porta. – Eu te odeio!_

_Saio para o corredor e lembro que não estou com minha chave. Volto como máximo de dignidade e passo por ele em direção à janela._

_- Não engorde meu gato. - Subo no parapeito e paro à meio caminho do meu apartamento. Volto e abaixo para poder fitá-lo. – E não feche mais a janela!_

_Posso ouvi-lo rir enquanto caminho até minha própria janela. Não me importo, estou rindo também quando entro em meu próprio quarto. Baixo o vidro, deixando um vão para que Buyo consiga voltar, enquanto me jogo sobre a cama não consigo me lembrar por que não me livrei de Houjo permanentemente antes._

_Uma sombra aparece na janela, grande demais para ser Buyo, e eu sorrio comigo mesma quando ouço o vidro sendo aberto novamente para que ele possa entrar._

_Eu nunca mais trancaria a janela também._


End file.
